Past and Present Johnny
'''Past and Present Johnny '''is the second part of the 101th episode and the 202th episode over all.The episode premiered on September 11, 2013. Synopsis Johnny and Dukey travel all the way back in time to the 1980's to unravel the mystery behind Hugh's horrible video game experience. Plot Johnny and Dukey are seen playing video games, but while they're playing, Johnny feels pain in his fingers as they began to twitch. Hugh notices Johnny's groaning and comes to help him with twisting his fingers back to his place. Johnny (who seemed amused) asks him that how does he know how to do that, Hugh explains that this is a special medical move that he learned back then when he also played video games a lot to combat what is called Combat Cramp. In fact, back in the 80's he was one of the greatest video game players, until he loses in a video game competition and quits video game playing forever. Johnny (who's excited to hear about a video game competition) attempts to travel back in time with the Turbo Time Tea House to when the competition was. Dukey first tries to stop him warning that it might change the future, but gives up and goes along with Johnny. when they travel back in the first time, it's revealed that Hugh was one of the semi-finalists along with Bumper's dad, Bopper, but loses because of the same "finger twitching" that happened for Johnny in playing video games and quits the competition. Johnny gets angry because of how his dad's losing and decides to play in the battle for his dad. then, right before they give the cup to Bopper, Johnny enters the competition and beats him, becoming the winner and leaving with Dukey as soon as they get to the turbo time tea house. After going back the present and arriving back to the lab, Johnny and Dukey come out of the Turbo Time Tea House to go and apologize for the girls for using their invention, only to find out Susan and Mary don't even know who they are and are different and extremely ugly (who think they're intruders and try to catch them with traps) Johnny and Dukey escape from them and run down stairs, but face upon a horrifying picture when they saw the whole house's dirty and Johnny's mom (who was in the living room looking for her teeth) has a different and ugly appearance and is married to Bopper instead of Hugh, and Hugh is their house maid. Johnny and Dukey come out of the house in order to escape from Bopper (the family's "new dad") only to see their hands are slowly fading, Dukey freaks out and points out that they don't exist in this version of future and if they don't change the past back to what it was they will be erased forever. therefore they get back to the lab and explain everything to the twins (pointing out that they were really prettier than they are now) and beg them to let them use the Turbo Time Tea House, the girls agree and allow them to use it and travel back. Johnny and Dukey travel back to the 80's and this time do not enter the competition, letting the events happen. when the time when Hugh's fingers twitch arrives, Johnny suggests (much to Dukey's dismay) the idea to help his dad win this time, going next to him and using the special technique to cure his finger pain, therefore Hugh continues the battle and beats Bumper's dad, wining the competition. Johnny and Dukey travel to the present for the last time, only to see everything seems normal this time (Lila and the Test sisters having their normal appearance) and Hugh's still their dad, only this time he (much to Johnny's surprise) offers Johnny to play video games with him. While father and son are enjoying their playing, the scene shows the view out of the house, where everything was futuristic (hover cars and houses), meaning that Johnny and Dukey changed the future once more anyways. Goofs Trivia * This episode reveals many facts about Hugh as a teenager: **He was a gaming pro. **Like his son with Bumper, he has a rivalry with Bumper's dad, Bopper. Gallery Johnny complaining.jpg The players.jpg Hugh and Booper.jpg The new winners.jpg Alternative Susan and Mary.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book